Emerald
by blueyedragon09
Summary: Several months have past since Katrina of Carvahall was captured. And she quickly finds out that those few fateful months turn out to be the most important of her life. Spoilers if you've not read Eldest, Chapter three uploaded!
1. Unanswerable Questions

Authors Note: Beware! Third ever fanfiction. It can now be added to my list of unfinished stories. Well, they'll be finished one day, I hope. But this idea just came to me and I can't sleep 'till I get it out of my brain. My clock says 12:24 a.m. so you can imagine... I hope it's not too bad. If it is, tell me, and I'll stop writing immediately and make sure this gets deleted.

**Emerald**

**Chapter One: Unanswerable Questions**

She ran.

She ran with all the force her slender legs could carry her with. The harsh wind blew against the gentle features of her face. Ginger hair came lose from its tight bun atop her head. Water glistened amid golden eyes. The girl, no more than seventeen years of age fled through the night, within the depths of a deep forest, her plain clothing clinging to her sweat dampened body, tunic flapping wildly in the wind.

From her neck hung a delicate charm from a chain of the purest of silver. The charm was that of two wild roses, long stems intertwined. Of one, the silver petals bloomed gloriously, but the other hung, wilted.

Above the canopy of trees, the stars and moon were the only light, casting eerie shadows on the ground. Forest creatures startled, their nightly routines disrupted by the frantic calls of a strange girl, "Evyn!" her voice rang clear through the silence, "Evyn!" she called again.

Up ahead there was a clearing, once reached it she stopped to catch her breath, crouching with her hands on her knees, whole body shaking with adrenalin, lungs burning to reclaim oxygen, she called again, louder "EVYN!" Once she had stopped running, the wind had stilled, it was no longer her force to create a draft, but overhead, around the clearing the trees rustled, and branches shook as an even more powerful gust shook the forest.

In the sky a brilliant flash of green could be seen. The shining emerald scales of a magnificent dragon reflected the moonlight dazzlingly. As it made it's decent it folded its wings, causing another draft, and slowly glided toward the ground. It landed right beside the panting girl, _You called?_ He asked through their bond of communication with their minds.

Evyn was a small dragon, barely an adolescent, growing taller and broader by the day. As well as stronger and wiser, _Katrina? You called?_

The girl looked straight into the shining emerald eye that matched the scales perfectly, _I think I was recognized, _she, trying to hide her fear and exhaustion, failing as her trembling knees gave way and she crumpled to the ground.

_By whom? _Evyn asked, concerned, wrapping a shimmering tale around the small form of his rider.

_I don't know,_ replied Katrina, nestling close to the warm underbelly of her friend, _In Teirm there were wanted posters everywhere! Do you remember the person I told you about, from Carvahall?_

_Roran, yes._

_Some were of him..._Her face became withdrawn as she stared into the sky, _and of his cousin, Eragon, and of myself._

A ring of smoke escaped a nostril of the dragon, Evyn, and he pondered this, _The Empire are not fools. They have been after us sine our escape. But what of this Roran? And of his cousin? What significance are they to this war? _

_I don't know, _Katrina's thoughts became solemn, _They came looking for Roran before I was taken, but no one knew why, we suspected it has something to do with Eragon. He left shortly after his uncle, Roran's father, was killed. And hasn't been seen since._

Evyn nodded his understanding.

_Oh, Evyn. What's going on? Why did this happen? This terrible war, it's unbearable. How can people have so much hate? What are we to do?_

Unable to answer any of these questions, Evyn lay his large scaly head in the grass and peered to his rider with a large sympathetic eye.

Katrina finally let the tears flow. Hot and wet they dripped from her cheeks into the grass as she snuggled up closely to her large, green, friend. After a few minutes of silence, sleep crept over her and all thoughts were lost into a swirling pool of darkness.


	2. Meetings

1**A/N: **Okay, so, this chapter is like, kinda' really long. But I'm pretty proud of it. The first chapter is more like a 'what's going on' kind of thing, a 'right now in the story' deal, but this chapter, and the next one or two, are like flashbacks, what happened and how Katrina came to be where she is.

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

It was dark. That's the most she remembered

The cell was damp and dark, the stone walls sometimes dripped and it was impossible to tell if it were day or night. The thin sleeping mat was moth-eaten and smelled of mold. Katrina was grateful whenever a server came with food. Not for the stale bread and moldy cheese, but for the candle that would briefly illuminate the surroundings and grant her weary eyes the pleasure of color. From these few short moments, Katrina was able to take in her new living arrangements as a five foot by five foot stone cell, with a small hole in the center of the floor that served as a drain. It was obvious she was underground.

She could recall not how long she was there, but that it seemed an eternity. Often she cried out to the gods, begging them to deliver her from this nightmare, but other times she wept silently, for the fate of herself, and the fate of her beloved Roran.

One day, or night, it was impossible to tell, a man came to her cell, at first she was grateful for the sight of the lantern, but then it soon turned to fear as the man was not bearing food. Without a word he pulled her to her feet, not gently, and thrust her into the corridor, where she met another guard who grabbed her arm firmly and walked her through the corridor and up a stair.

Once reached the upward landing it was still impossible to tell weather it was day or night. These walls were also windowless stone and Katrina assumed they were still underground.

Torches lined the bare stone, in the center of the room sat a plain wooden table with two straight back chairs of the same wood. On the table were three lit candles, a bowl of fruit, a wine pitcher and two goblets.

_What do they want?_ She wondered, fearful. But just then footsteps could be heard coming down the stairwell letting out on the wall opposite the small landing. When two black boots were visible on the stairwell, the two guards forced Katrina to her knees, keeping their hands on her tiny shoulders as they sunk into a bow themselves when the full of the man appeared.

"The prisoner, my lord," the one on Katrina's left came out of the bow.

"My King," the second guard acknowledged the man, also coming out of a bow. Both men seized Katrina's arms and thrust her to her feet.

The King was silent as he studied Katrina's tear stained face with hazel eyes. The title 'King' seemed appropriate for this man, as he looked kingly in every way. Slightly graying beard neatly trimmed, a golden circlet settled amongst thinning auburn hair. His clothing as grand has his boots, a white tunic tucked under a navy shirt, hose as blue as the cloak draped around broad, proud shoulders. Silver and gold rings with gems of every shape and color rested on large, worked fingers.

He then did something surprising, he made shallow bow to Katrina, as if she were a lady of his court rather than a prisoner. To Katrina, this was the definition of chivalry amongst the noblest of knights, but it frightened her. She knew he was teasing her, making fun of her now ragged clothing and her rank, matted hair.

"Milady?" The King gestured for her to sit at the wooden table. When she made to move to obey one of the guards shoved her forward, setting her staggering toward the table. The King moved behind her and offered her a chair, which she took with obvious reluctance. The King them moved to sit across from her and the guards positioned themselves, one at each exit.

Katrina stared blankly across the table, a tall candlestick slightly obscuring her view of the king.

"Lady Katrina of Carvahall," he started, "I am King Gallbatorix, as I'm sure you well know," he paused for a reply but when saw it was not coming he continued, "I called you here to discuss the recent events and on goings of the Empire."

Katrina knew this was far from the truth, but did not say so. She knew she was there as a prisoner, as a hostage from her beloved Roran. Beneath the table her hands, neatly folded in her lap, trembled, palms sweating, she was waiting for the King to get to the real point.

When she still did not indicate answering, Gallbatorix went on, "As you know, the Empire is at threat of war, from an opposing party wishing to overthrow my rule and replace their own. And as a subject of my kingdom I wish to grant you the opportunity to grasp power and help my effort." he paused again, staring at her intently, waiting for a reply.

A few times Katrina opened her mouth dryly, dumbfounded by his offer, but she finally managed to say, "Why me?"

He gave an inquiring look.

"Why?" she asked again, "Why me? I'm just a commoner from a small village, of no significance or importance. Why I?"

King Gallbatorix leaned forward in his chair, "because," he said, "you are a commoner from a small village, of no significance or importance."

It was her turn now the give an inquiring look.

"You would make a perfect representative for my Kingdom. By gaining your support, I could win over the trust of other common people. I could show all of Alagaäsía the real rule, of a great king!" he was getting excited now, the look in his watery eyes showed fierce determination, almost madness.

Nodding politely, Katrina thought, _But what if I don't want to help you? But how do I refuse? I suppose I can't, can I? _She sighed and continued to stare blankly. King Gallbatorix poured wine into both goblets and placed one in front of Katrina.

"I've been observing you, Katrina," the King settled back in his chair, "I've seen the fight you put up with my guards as they arrested you," it was true, she was able to hold her own for a while against the guards who had invaded Carvahall searching for Roran, she knew that some of them would see the scars for a very long time. The King continued, "You show promise, wisdom and strength above your years. That cell you were held in, at first it was a holding place, but it developed into a test. You've lasted several days with next to nothing to eat or drink, with very little sleep and no comfort. Yet you still didn't complain to the guards."

With his last sentence a small man with a large tray descended the stairs. He served the King first, with bread, cream, and roast. Next he served Katrina, but not forgetting her manners she waited for the King to say the prayer and begin the meal. To her surprise he did not recite the prayer, he thanked no one but filled his mouth with bread, gesturing to Katrina to begin her meal also. Cautiously, she picked up her fork and knife and cut at her meat. Slowly she ate, not daring to look at the king, but all the while he studied her. They sat in silence.

When his plate was clear, hers barely touched, the server came and cleared the table of their dishes. He then brought desert, two delicate pieces of cake, topped with sweet cream, whipped to a light cloud, dressed in fruit syrup. King Gallbatorix didn't move to touch his fork. Instead he stared across the table at Katrina, who did not return his gaze, she picked a spot on the floor to occupy her sight.

"You should eat," he said at last, "surely you must be very hungry. Weeks on limited rations, hardly even touching them. But when a real meal is set before you, you prove stronger than I imagine. Your self control is unbelievable, and with time, your physical strength can be even greater!" he stood suddenly, "Come," he said, making his way toward the ascending stairway, leaving his desert.

The guards came and pulled Katrina from her seat, pushing her to follow the King. Up the stairs they went, on the next landing was just another corridor with doors that appeared to be more holding cells. They then went up another flight into a long corridor, this time with no doors and few torches. On they walked in silence. King Gallbatorix several strides ahead of Katrina, the guards following close behind her.

On and on they walked, it seemed to Katrina the corridor would never end, but it did, with a plain wooden door with a brass knob and lock, surrounded by the plain stone walls. The King stopped and held his hand on the knob, but didn't turn it, instead he leaned toward the door and said something in a low voice Katrina could not make out. The door opened slowly.

Air got caught in her throat causing her to gasp. Through the plain wooden door was a grand chamber. Stone walls reaching farther up than the torch light would allow to be seen. As Gallbatorix stepped in his footsteps echoed through the vastness. Many torches illuminated the chamber, some mounted on pegs in the wall, others were pillars with bowls of burning oil set on top. There was one corner though, in the far other side, completely in darkness.

In the center of the large room sat a very plain wooden basket, large enough for Katrina to curl up and sit in. It was covered with a blanket of the finest silk, a deep purple color, embroidered in pure golden thread, runes Katrina did not recognize. Gallbatorix strode forward and stopped at the basket waiting for Katrina to catch up. Again the guards stayed at the entrance and observed.

When she was level with the King, Katrina looked more closely at the embroidered silk. In fact it wasn't runs at all, it was pictures. The pictures were of many things, but the most grandest of all was a golden dragon. The thread wove through the silk beautifully, depicting such detail as Katrina has never seen, she knew it must have been made with magic. Gallbatorix looked down on her, and as if he had read her mind he said, "I know it's beautiful, it was a gift from the elves when I was much younger. I suppose you know of the dragon riders?" she replied with a nod, he continued, "A long time ago, before the fall, they were a great group of people. Powerful! Strong! But weak willed!" he stopped, then said in a much lower voice, "But there is still hope, there are still dragons in Alagaësía, and with proper training and discipline they can rise once again to be even greater! They were ignorant, but in the generations ahead they can be wise. But they have to learn, they have to have a proper leader, and with your help, Katrina of Carvahall, I believe this can be achieved," with this last sentence he tore the silk cloth from the basket, revealing a single large stone, much like the one she had seen Eragon with in her fathers shop, but this one was of the most brilliant emerald. She soon realized that it was not a stone at all, but an egg, the egg of a dragon.

Katrina backed away, she stared at the King, flabbergasted, and frightened. She knew about King Gallbatorix, she knew the true evil of the Empire, but never in her life had she ever thought of being approached with such an offer, tears came to her eyes with surprise and confusion, she shook her head, refusing to look at the King.

'"I want you to stay here," said calmly, "stay with the egg. I'm giving you the chance to become a powerful rider, I believe this dragon will hatch for you, let us see if it does." with this he strode from the room, the guards following him, leaving Katrina there, trembling.

She collapsed on the floor, tears of fear and confusion poured down her cheeks. She sat next the basket, not bringing herself to look at it's contents.

Katrina had almost completely forgotten about the vast chamber with it's darkened corner until she had heard a rustling noise coming from within it's unseen depths. She gasped again, taken by surprise. She heard the noise again and looked toward the corner, when out stepped a man whom she had not seen before. He had dark hair and dark eyes that reflected the torchlight dully. He wore plain clothing, a black tunic tucked under a brown shirt with black hose and a leather belt, and attached to the belt was a hand-and-a-half sword.

Slowly he approached Katrina. Within his dull eyes she saw much pain, and compassion, she did not fear him, but she backed away anyway. When he was as close as she would let him get, he knelt on the ground and held out a friendly hand, "my name is Murtagh. Please, you have no reason the fret, I offer you friendship and advise." Katrina took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

She looked at the ground, "What kind of friendship do you offer? What advise can help me now? Tell me stranger, are you for the Empire? Or can you be trusted?"

He responded, "I am neither," to the look of confusion received from Katrina he went on, "I have sown to the Empire, but serve it unwillingly, the King is a tyrant. I can see in your eyes you do not desire to serve Gallbatorix, and in that area I can offer guidance. I know the secrets of the palace, you can escape, but you have to trust, and with this I offer friendship."

Thinking over his words, Katrina replied "How do I know you are not lying to me? It is easy to say these words, but what conviction do they have?" she looked up now, seeking an answer in his eyes.

"Every word I speak has conviction," his voice was calm, "I've seen the real horrors of the Empire, yet I cannot escape, I am bound by more than just _my_ word. You have to hope that this egg," he pointed to the basket, "will not hatch for you."

With the last words another rustling came from the darkened corner, both Murtagh and Katrina let their gazes drop there. For the third time Katrina let a gasp escape her throat when she saw the creature that had stumbled from the darkness. It was a small, red as ruby, reptile. But more than that, it was a baby dragon. Murtagh went to it and with strong, gentle hands, picked it up and approached Katrina once more, "this is my dragon, Thorn."


	3. Of People And Dragons

1**A/N:** Honestly... I don't know if I like this chapter very much. But, it'll pass, I think I could to better, but, I don't know how. Does that make any sense? I know it's been a while since I've last updated, so I hope it's okay. As it appears I have run out of things to say, other than the fact that I like waffles, so, without further ado...

**Chapter Three: ****Of People And Dragons.**

"S-so there really are still dragons?" Katrina stuttered, taking a few steps back. Though she had seen the egg and had heard the stories and rumors, she was still in disbelief actually seeing the amazing creature right in front of her. It's ruby scales shone brilliantly in the torchlight, and though the dragon was small, it had the aura of something ancient and wise about it. Thorn opened his mouth to release a yawn, bearing small, razor sharp, white teeth that could tear through the toughest of leather.

Murtagh nodded and set the small dragon down, it stumbled over to Katrina on his small scaly legs, she took another few steps back, "He won't hurt you," Murtagh said with a little humor in his voice, "He is still but a hatchling, only a few days old, he's just curious."

"That matters little, I don't want to get involved in any of this." Katrina looked down at the small creature who seemed to be completely fascinated with her slipper.

"It's too late for that," Murtagh became solemn again, "You're already involved. Just by speaking to Gallbatorix you're involved, and he wants you to help him. Even if this egg doesn't hatch, he'll find use for you."

Katrina shook her head, not wanting to hear any of this, "I thought you said you cold help me?"

"I can," Murtagh replied, "But you have to trust me. I don't want this same fate for anyone else, I'm bound, by my word and by Thorn," the dragon looked up to his rider at the sound of his name. For such a young creature his dazzling red eyes shone undeniable affection for his care giver. "There are few things that can be done now, no matter what, you will always be involved, even if you do manage to escape, you can never get away completely."

Again Katrina shook her head, avoiding the gaze of the stranger who showed her much kindness, "I can't be involved," she choked, holding back tears, "I can't be. I'm to be married... I have to-.. I have to go back to Carvahall," she crumpled to the floor again, facing away from the basket and Murtagh, hugging her knees to her chest, "...Roran..." she sobbed into her hands.

"Did you say... Roran?" Murtagh questioned as he knelt next to her, "Roran...did you say Roran?"

Katrina turned her tear dampened face toward him, "What of it? Do... do you know anything about why...why they came looking for him?"

Murtagh's dark eyes widened, "Roran Garrowson? Tell me, does he have a cousin by the name of Eragon?"

"Yes...how do you know? How- how do you know of Roran and Eragon?" Katrina wiped her face, waiting for an answer, listening intently, perhaps maybe this stranger could tell her why she was really there, why the Empire came searching for her beloved.

The mysterious stranger stood and faced the far wall of the chamber, the small dragon tugging playfully at his pant leg, "There were three."

"I beg your pardon?" Katrina stood too.

"There were three," Murtagh spoke over his shoulder, "there were three dragon eggs, now there's only one...only one..."

"I'm sorry, but, I don't see where this is going, what does it have to do with Roran, or Eragon?" she took a step closer.

"There was a ruby egg, an emerald, and a sapphire, or so I'm told," he turned to face her, "A long time ago the sapphire egg was stolen from the captivity of the king, it was stolen by agents from the Varden. But it got lost, and someone found it. A boy!" Murtagh half laughed, "A farm boy! Can you imagine? One of the most powerful creatures in the world, fallen into the hands of a little farm boy!"

Suddenly Katrina remembered, pictures flashed through her head as if it had happened yesterday. Eragon had walked into her father's shop intending to trade a mysterious rock he found in the Spine. A magnificent stone, perfectly burnished, of the most glorious sapphire blue, "A-are you saying..."

"Your fiancé's cousin...is a Dragonrider, Alagaësía's last hope...one of Alagaësía's last hopes," he tried to sound sympathetic, but his voice deceived him, behind his voice and his eyes, an idea began to brew.

It was Katrina's turn to let her eyes grow wide with shock, "Eragon?" all at once it hit her, and she understood, the Empire was not after her, or even Roran, they were trying to get to Eragon, but to get to Eragon they were going through Roran, and to Roran...her. She understood it all now, the king really was using her, but devised a way to make her more of a benefit to the Empire, he wanted to flatter her, to get her on his side, but did he actually think she could be a rider? "How do you know any of this? How valid is your tidings?"

"I grew up around the palace," Murtagh began, "But I knew better, so I escaped. For years I traveled, avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of the Empire. And on one fateful day I came across the path of the new Dragonrider, his adolescent dragon, and an old man."

"Brom!" Katrina interrupted.

"Yes," Murtagh confirmed, "I helped them escape the Ra'zac, foul creatures, perhaps you have heard of them?" when Katrina nodded he continued, "but we didn't escape wholly, Brom was injured...several days later he died."

A small gasp escaped Katrina's mouth, "Never have I thought... an old story teller, Brom..."

"Yes... but that's a tale for another day." Murtagh explained, "Eragon and I traveled several leagues together. He told me little of his life in Carvahall, but I learned enough about Roran and Garrow."

"I can't believe it," the tears had stopped dripping down her face, but her eyes twitched with shock, "I...just can't believe it."

They had almost forgotten about the little dragon until he started protesting their conversation, outstretching his unused wings as he let out noises that could be deciphered as wines and stamped the floor with small, sharp talons. Murtagh looked down, half glaring at the creature, "He's hungry."

For the next few days Katrina was confined to the massive chamber, Murtagh often came in and out with Thorn. Every day guards would bring her meager rations that passed as food while often Murtagh would smuggle in fresh bread and sometimes cheese. They discussed Thorn and his rapid ascention into a mature dragon, he told her the takes he knew of Brom and of the Varden, and kept her up to date on current news. They began to devise a plan for her to escape. It seemed unlikely that the remaining egg would hatch for her until one evening when Murtagh came into the chamber.

"Here," he thrust a bundle into her hands after the guards had shut the door, it was a napkin, inside was a dinner role and a hunk of cheese, she thanked him and slumped down against the cold stone wall to eat. Murtagh looked mournfully at the blanket covered basket. "Gallbatorix is not happy."

"Who would expect him to be?" Katrina said between bites, "No one likes to be wrong."

"Yes," Murtagh agreed as he sat next to her, the little dragon sniffed around the basket curiously, "He's desperate now, he's determined to get this last egg to hatch. He knows the Varden is powerful with the Dragonrider- , Eragon, on their side."

"Why are you so kind?" Katrina demanded suddenly, "You don't have to be, you're sworn to Gallbatorix, yet, you still defy him by helping me, why? Why do you risk your own neck for mine?"

"I told you already," Murtagh sighed, "I grew up around here, I know what the king is like, I don't wish that fate for anyone else."

"That's not all of it, " Katrina set down the empty napkin, "I know there's more, you don't seem like the person to do this. To help someone who has nothing to do with yourself. So, why do you help me?"

"You don't understand," he examined a patch of crusty dirt on his boot, "We're a lot closer than you know."

"How's that?" she demanded.

He sighed, debating weather he should continue speaking, "You see," he chose his words carefully, "Eragon and I...we are-" before he could continue, Murtagh was interrupted by a loud squak from Thorn as the small dragon stumbled away from the covered basket.

"What the-" Murtagh stood up, Katrina followed. They approached the basket slowly and Murtagh cautiously removed the silken cover. The lone egg shook once, then again, a taping noise could be heard from within.

"No..." Katrina whispered and began trembling herself, "No...no..."

Tap. Tap. Murtagh removed the egg from the basket and set it on the flagstones at Katrina's feet. Tap. Tap. The egg shook more violently, the torchlight reflected the shimmering shell frighteningly. Tap. Tap. Murtagh looked pityingly toward Katrina, compassion danced through his gaze. Tap. Tap. It seemed as if time had slowed as the egg quivered. Tap. Tap. It seemed an eternity later that the unbreakable shell had finally shattered, and there sat a small, brilliantly emerald, baby dragon, who stared directly at Katrina. And as if by some unseen force, she was drawn to it, hand outstretched, cautiously, she dared touch the small, beautiful, creature. A shock ran up the length of her arm and she quickly withdrew. She looked toward Murtagh who looked away. Examining her palm, she discovered something miraculous, a mark she had never seen anything like before, a silver insignia. She returned her stare to the little green creature, who looked at her approvingly. Katrina felt a sensation completely foreign to her, like something were tugging on her mind, an undescribable feeling of attachment and connection flooded through her as weariness took over her body and the need for sleep became so great she had to give in, right where she was standing, she tumbled onto the ground and slept unknowing to the small life who had curled up beside her as if she were it's shelter from everything waking.


End file.
